Out of Tune
by Mitani-chan
Summary: Simus, the son of Sirius, is about to start his first year at Hogwards.


~:OUT OG TUNE:~  
  
Chapter 0ne ~ The beginning..!  
  
The happy atmosphere soon disappeared the moment the new 'First year students' arrived. The rumors had already begun the year before. To think that his son should begin on Hogwards it was nearly unthinkable.  
  
Everybody's eyes were fixed on the herd of new incoming, soon-to-be-wizards, that starred at the magic ceiling, the long house tables and specially the chair that was placed up in front of the teacher's table.  
  
Professor Dumbledore, the schools headmaster, sat straight and looked curiously at the children that were placed on the chairs, face to face with the other pupils. Then Professor McGonagall, the head of Gryffindor, and teacher in Transfiguration, came with an old, tattered, brown colored - but not less chattiness - hat. The hat, after tradition, got placed on the chair and Prof. McGonagall stepped backwards. After which, the hat suddenly started singing! It sang about how old the school was and about the four houses:  
  
Gryffindor is the place for brave people that always keep their words.   
  
Hufflepuff the place for the loyal and friendly people, that are good friends.  
  
Ravenclaw: For the ones that are clever and seek wisdom.  
  
And last Slytherin that is the place for people who seek power and fame.  
  
The song stopped and all was quiet. The dispersion was about to begin. One after one they got their names named and they moved forward, sat on the chair and put the hat on. First was a girl by the name Pernille Acéro, she got 'Ravenclaw'. Then a boy named Peter Ann, he got 'Hufflepuff'. The next time there were shouts of joy from Hufflepuff again, but it stopped the second the next student was named.  
  
"Black! Simus Pilgaard Black! Come here.", McGonagall said with a more strict voice than by the others. Both the new and the old pupils began to whisper together, when the darkhaired, thin boy stepped forward. Everybody knew who he was. Simus was the son of the known and feared Sirius Black, who five weeks before had escaped the wizard-prison Azkaban, and now was searched in both the wizard - and the Mugglerworld. Simus looked alot like his father, tall and thin,  
  
with his shoulder-long shining black hair and deep blue-grey eyes.  
  
The second he stepped forward, he could feel everybody's eyes on him, but the most cold and intensive came from the teachers table. They were from Professor Snape, the head of Slytherin and Hogwards potion master, and the most cold and heartless person on the school.  
  
Simus pretented like it was nothing and stepped over to the chair with two long paces, looked at the different houses and sat back down. McGonagall placed the hat on Simus and went back. Simus could now hear a voice in his head. It was the voice of the hat.  
  
"Yes, yes... I remember the time Sirius was here... he had a keen mind.. lots of ambitions.. Just wonderful.. like you, I can see.. I know were I have to place you!!.... GRYFFINDOR!!". The last word got shouted out so loud that everybody could hear it and the pause that followed was interrupted by a few confused pupils who couldn't believe what the hat just said, and began to clap. Soon after, more and more people began to clap until everybody from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw joined.  
  
Simus sat down by the gryffindors and he was welcomed by congratulations and claps on the shoulders, but many still seemed to be scared of him, mainly because they still had his fathers bad rumours in mind.  
  
'..And did thou know that his father is a serial killer?', Simus heard somebody say when the ceremony was over and Dumbledore had spoken his last words about how he hated that the dementers were sat to guard the school ground for Sirius. Simus looked in the direction that the voices came from and saw what looked like a boy and a girl. They sat a couple chairs away on the other site of the table.  
  
They were also first year students on Hogwards.  
  
"Sorry! But did you talk about me?", Simus asked quietly. The boy who sat nearest, who's face had been hidden behind a long orange plaid, turned towards Simus. The boy's eyes were covered by a red scarf and down his cheeks ran two dark lines.   
  
"I apoligize for our impoliteness Mr. Black, My name is Ticon Holm and the reason why we spoke about you were, that Noemie here, seemed to get of the road, cause he had to described your look for me. I'm blind as you can see!", Ticon's courtesy  
  
amused Simus, and, of pure embarrassment he looked at the girl next to Ticon, or what he had mistaken for a girl.  
  
"Why do thou stare at me, huh?" the boy shouted out: "Never seen a Scot before, or wha?" Simus studied the boy, Noemie Rupé, closer. His shoulder-long hair was black, like Simus', but it had a strange blue effect and he didn't wear a high hat like everybody else, but a black bowler with a white ribbon. He was pale and his yellow eyes made him look sick. Upon that he had a weird accent and his voice was hoarse.  
  
"Oh! Sorry! Of course I have seen Scots before, but I didn't know that there were any here.. Why aren't you on Lilholt? Isn't that in Scotland?", Simus asked after a little pause.  
  
"Well... They are very strict... and they didn't let me come in. And my mom would kill 'em if they cut my hair.. All the boys there have to have short hair, thou know!!" Noemie touched his hair and sighed.   
  
"I would also kill the person that tried to cut off my plaid!", Ticon added compassionately towards Noemie: "It would be like taking away a part of me!!"  
  
The three boys spoke all through the dinner and began to hope that they would share the same room.   
  
The food slowly disappeared from the tables and the pupils were guided on the way to their different houses. They walked through countless halls until they stopped in front of a big painting. This was a magic painting, like all the other paintings in Hogwards, they could all move and even speak, but this painting was special, because this was the painting of the 'Fat Lady' who guarded the entrance to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Password?" The fat lady asked. She didn't let anybody pass that didn't have that password.  
  
"Let me come through!" Somebody who shouted from behind. A red haired boy puffed everybody aside until he got to the front. Simus' elbow hit his stomach. The boys name was Percy Weasly, this was his last year at Hogwards. He had become Prefect. He acted up and finally said: "The new password is Forturna Major!"  
  
The fat lady cleared the way and now everybody could see inside the Gryffindor common room. Everyone wanted to come in first and when Simus, Ticon and Noemie finally came in, they hurried up to their bedrooms to find that their hopes had been granted. They were going to sleep in the same room as two other boys named Cosmo and Niclas.  
  
~to be continued~ 


End file.
